


They Belong Here

by LadyEkaterina



Series: All Love Is Love [6]
Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: Belonging, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short, Sweet, soft, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Last part of the Belonging Trilogy. Johnny and Gheorghe take their relationship out with their friends.





	They Belong Here

Johnny and Gheorghe's engagement was met with quiet joy in the cottage. Deirdre hugged them both briefly before returning to her cooking and Martin nodded his approval at his son. When Deirdre called Johnny to lay the table, Martin put a shaky hand onto Georghe’s arm.  
“You..... bin good. For my Johnny.... for t’farm.... for us.”  
He stopped to take some laboured breaths. Gheorghe waited patiently for Martin to continue.  
“You’re family, lad.” He patted Gheorghe arm.  
“Thank you Martin. That means a lot.” Gheorghe, concerned by Martin’s breathing, gave him his oxygen. Then he gently wheeled him to the table.  
Whilst they were eating dinner, Johnny took a drink of water and said casually.  
“Gheorghe, do you wanna go down to the pub tonight.?”  
“The pub?”  
“Yeah. I think it’s the quiz night.”  
Gheorghe smiled knowing this was Johnny making an effort. Johnny wasn’t a big fan of the pub’s quiz night.  
“I will not be able to help.”  
“I know but I thought it’d be nice to see Rob and the others“  
Johnny was going pink now. And Gheorghe blushed with him. Neither spoke. Finally, Deirdre broke the tension.  
“You should go tell your friends, lads.”  
The two looked at each other smiling.  
They helped Deirdre clear away and put on their coats.  
“Nan, we’ll be home in time to help get dad to bed.“ Johnny promised.  
“I know.“ Deirdre smiled. She did know. The boys were seldom home after 11 these days. “Have a good time.”  
They left together and Johnny took the car keys from Gheorghe. “I’m driving. “  
“Why?”  
“In case you want a drink.”  
“Have I ever really wanted to drink?”  
“No but you've never been my fiancé before either. “  
Gheorghe smiled and put his hand over Johnny’s.  
“I’ve never been anyone’s before now.”  
Johnny’s face broke into a grin of pure happiness.  
“Let’s go. Before I drag you into the barn instead.“  
“I do not think you would have to try very hard.”

They parked up front outside the pub and walked in holding hands, something they didn’t do often, but Johnny felt it was important tonight. As they walked in, Johnny saw his friend Robyn who waved them over. He grinned and joined Robyn, her boyfriend, Paul, Paul’s brother, Harry and a bloke Johnny didn’t know.  
“Didn’t know you were coming down, Johnny Boy” said Robyn, relishing in the childhood nickname.  
“You know Paul and Harry. And this is Mike.” Robyn turned to Mike. “Mike this is my old school mate Johnny and his boyfriend”  
“Fiancé” interrupted Johnny with a grin.  
“Wait..... what..... for real?” Robyn’s voice rose several octaves. She extracted herself from the table and hugged Johnny then Gheorghe.  
“Sorry Mike. This is Johnny’s fiancé Gheorghe.”  
Mike extended a hand to Johnny first then Gheorghe.  
“You guys here for the quiz?”  
“Yes, at least some of it.”  
“Have to get back early like. Up before dawn.”  
Johnny and Gheorghe are farmers.“ Robyn explained to the confused Mike.  
He laughed.  
“Sorry. I thought maybe you were up going to the gym or something. You’re both very um buff?”  
Now it was Johnny’s turn to laugh.  
“Nay. Hay bales and sheep, that’s us. Not weights and that!”  
He turned to Gheorghe “Sit down love and I’ll get us a drink. “  
Robyn put her hand out.  
“No. I’ll buy these. To celebrate!”  
They both smiled at her enthusiasm.  
“Thanks. A shandy for me please.” Robyn stared at Johnny open mouthed. “Shut yer gob, Rob, I’m driving.”  
She laughed and nipped off to the bar.  
The men scooted up to make room for Johnny and Gheorghe.  
“Getting married eh?” said Paul. “I hope you don’t give Robyn any ideas.”  
“I shouldn’t worry about that.” came Robyn’s voice from over at the bar. They all laughed.  
“Aye well” said Johnny shyly.  
Gheorghe put his hand in Johnny’s  
“We have been very lucky to find each other.”  
Mike looked at Georghe with a bemused expression. “Where are you from?”  
“Romania.” Replied Gheorghe his heart sinking somewhat.  
Just then Robyn returned with their drinks.  
“Mike did modern languages at uni.” she said to the group.  
Mike nodded. “I couldn’t place the accent. You seem to have have picked up a Yorkshire twang.”  
Then he spoke hesitantly in Romanian. Gheorghe laughed and replied in English “Yes, Most of the day!”  
Johnny nudged Gheorghe and raised his eyebrows.  
“He said my accent is from spending time with you!”  
The group chatted amiably for some time until there was a feedback squeal, signifying the quiz was about to begin. Robyn was self proclaimed captain and chief writer and the others put their heads together. Despite Gheorghe feeling like he couldn’t participate much, he was included and they were all very appreciative when he answered a question about eastern European geography.  
They were enjoying themselves so much, they hadn’t noticed the time. Suddenly Johnny looked at his watch.  
“Christ, Gheorghe it’s 10:15. We’d better get going. I’m just going to t’bog first.” He got up, then leaned down and without thinking, dropped a kiss on Georghe’s lips.  
From the left of the group came a sharp hiss and “That’s disgusting. Right out in the open too.”  
Gheorghe lowered his head not wanting their evening to be spoiled. He got up to get ready to leave. But his companions weren’t having any of it.  
“Excuse me. What exactly is your problem?” Paul’s voice was calm but had definite overtones of displeasure.  
The owner of the voice was a middle aged woman, sat with a tubby and unremarkable man. They both had sour expressions on their faces.  
“Men kissing. Shouldn’t be allowed. Not in public.” She continued.  
Johnny returned and stood next to Gheorghe “What’s up?”  
“Nothing. We should go, John” Gheorghe tried to sweep it under the carpet.  
“It’s not nothing.” Mike had stood up. “Apparently these good people have a problem seeing a couple kiss in a pub.”  
The quiz had stopped whilst everyone’s attention was on the group.  
“Ohh?!” Johnny replied.  
The man had heard Gheorghe speak.  
“Bloody hell. ‘Ee’s a foreigner in all. Here to infect us with his queer diseases no doubt”  
Mike had turned red with rage and was about to respond when the young barman came over and held his hand up to stop him. He looked at the couple standing and the couple sitting. His voice was clear over all the hubbub.  
“If you wouldn’t mind, we don’t tolerate that sort of behaviour here. Could you please leave.”  
The group stared at him in shock. Was he really kicking Johnny and Gheorghe out?  
The couple looked smug but their faces soon changed as the bar man continued, turning to Johnny and Gheorghe “I’m so sorry. This is an inclusive place, has been since my mum and her wife took over.” He winked at them before turning back to the couple.”Didn't you hear me? Please leave.”  
The pair looked like they might start an argument but then they huffed, made a number of nasty comments and stalked out. The barman looked at Gheorghe and Johnny putting their coats on.  
“I hope they weren’t making you leave?”  
Gheorghe smiled. “No not at all, thank you. We just have an early start.”  
The gang walked Johnny and Gheorghe out and Robyn gave them both a big hug. They shook hands with Paul and Harry and then Mike.  
“Thank you, Mike,” said Gheorghe, “for what you said before.”  
Robyn laughed “It’s what friends do, numpty”  
Gheorghe looked at Johnny, eyebrows raised. “It means idiot”, Johnny explained.  
“Come on Gheorghe, time to get home.”  
“Very well, numpty.” Gheorghe used his new word gleefully.  
Johnny looked at Robyn in mock severity.  
“Look what you did.”  
She laughed, and led their friends back into the pub. 

As they entered the house, Deirdre looked at the giggling pair and shook her head.  
“What are you two like?”  
“We are numpties.” laughed Gheorghe  
“Yes you are.”  
“How’s dad?”  
“Tired, love. Come on let’s get him to bed.“  
“Would you like tea?” Gheorghe was moving towards the kitchen.  
“Not for me love. I’m off to bed meself”  
“Oh yes please.” Johnny smiled at his fiancé.  
Gheorghe went to fill the kettle whilst the Saxbys went up stairs. By the time Johnny came down, Gheorghe was ensconced in the sofa with a brew. He had stoked up the stove so the room was nice and warm. Johnny snuggled in next to him.  
“Your friends are very nice” said Gheorghe softly.  
“Our friends“ corrected Johnny. “Rob doesn’t call just anyone a numpty.”  
Gheorghe giggled again and sighed contentedly.  
“I do love you, John. Even if you are a numpty”  
Johnny just smiled sleepily and snuggled further into Gheorges arms and chest. “Drink yer tea.”


End file.
